wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Drummer Boy
The Little Drummer Boy '''is a Wiggles Christmas song from the album: Yule Be Wiggling and the It's Always Christmas With You video. This song was originally written by K.K. Davis. Song Credits 2000 Version * Composed by: Harry Simeone, Katherine Kennicott Davis, Henry Onorati (uncredited) * Written by: Katherine Kennicott Davis (uncredited) * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Craig Abercrombie, Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Delaware Music Corporation * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2011 Version * Composed by: Harry Simeone, Katherine Kennicott Davis, Henry Onorati * Written by: Katherine Kennicott Davis * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran (uncredited) * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller, Brian Masterson * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Windmill Lane Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Delaware Music Corporation * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song Credit Differences (2000 Version) * Yule Be Wiggling AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Yule Be Wiggling US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Yule Be Wiggling Double Pack Version: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas UK CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay Musicians 2000 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Phil South * Strings: Margaret Lindsay, Maria Schattovits * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2011 Version * Vocals - Sam Moran * Special Guest Vocalists: Anúna * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion - Steve Pace Lyrics Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum, When we come. Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum? Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Then he smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum Me and my drum. Trivia * This song was originally called '''Carol of the Drum but the title was later changed by Harry Simeone. * Harry Simeone, Katherine Kennicott Davis, and Henry Onorati are only credited in It's Always Christmas with You. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Religious songs Category:Holiday songs Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Harry Simeone Songs Category:K.K. Davis Songs Category:Henry Onorati Songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs